In The Class Room
by Little0Tsundere
Summary: (A rewrite of the story "A New High School Romance") Misaki in order to escape the mental and emotional abuse of bullies moves to a new town and starts his second year of high school at the prestigious Mitsuhashi high. Here he meets his sensei who after a slip of the tongue shortly becomes his lover afterward (All Junjou and Sekaiichi couples will be included Don't Like Don't Read)


**Hello everyone before I begin this is the rewrite of "A new highschool romance" This story shall be known as "In the classroom" Considering many were against the idea of the story a new highschool romance being deleted I decided to publish the first chapter of this story first, please read and review telling me which story you prefer!**

 **This is a story told in the POV of Misaki Takahashi.**

I looked in the mirror, letting out a long sigh as I fixed my messed up hair and other features. My name is Misaki Takahashi, age 16, height 5 feet and 4 inches, weight is 103 pounds. My hair color is brown, and my eyes are a dark green. Just a few months ago I decided to stop living with my grandparents and see the world myself. What I am living off of currently is well insurance money. You see, my parents died when I was very young, and I still believe it to be my fault. It was raining, I got scared, and so I called them and told them to hurry back. After a few years of lawyers and the insurance company refusing to pay me the courts came up in my favor, and in addition to the insurance money I also got a huge settlement. Needless to say, my grandmother set up an account so that I can only take out a certain amount of money per month, and of course with the interest it will gain I will be able to live off of this money until I am at least in my... I'm guessing mid 40's to early 50's. Well, assuming I'm smart with it.

Today I start going to a new high school, "Mitsuhashi High". To be honest I'm so nervous, but I feel that this will be a good start. You see back at my old school I was called the parent killer, don't ask why they started to call me that let's just say I trusted the wrong guy. So I was a heavy target for bullies, and the kids mocking me. I looked over to the clock that was built into the tiny apartments wall, it flashed 7:00 which mean't I had a good 30 minutes before I had to head out the door and make my way to school. I climbed up onto the counter, for some reason this place feels like it was built for some giant, and grabbed one of the plastic, disposable bowls from inside of it. I plan to get real serving dishes and cutlery after school today. I pour in my cereal and mild and walk into the living room, turning on the tv and watching what is on. I flip through the channels slowly while eating the cereal, nothing catching my attention until I see that Za*Kan is on. "Oh wow I haven't seen this since I was little..." I immediately turn the volume up, allowing myself to be absorbed into the story.

"Man I thought this didn't come on until...after I'm..." I immediately turn on the guide and look at the time shown on the television set. 8:20. it kept flashing and I sat there in shock with an almost empty bowl in my lap. 8:20, that number still continued to mock me as I sat in complete shock. 8:21, I let out a scream quickly grabbed my bag and darted out the door. How the hell could I let this happen?! How!? How!? How!? HOW!? I continued to run, smiling as I reached the school without any issue. Maybe, just maybe I could sneak in and act as though I were there the whole time. I sped walked through the halls, making a sharp turn only to bump into what felt like a brick wall. "Unnff..." "Oww..." Both the wall and I muttered, I looked down, seeing a broken cup of some sort and a brownish black fluid covering the ground. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Instinctively I reached to try and pick it up, only to have the hand of whoever I bumped into grab mine. "Don't bother with it, besides it's sharp and I don't want a student getting hurt... speaking of which shouldn't you be in class right now?"

I looked up and blushed at the sight of the handsome man looming over me. His well chiseled features, those cat like eyes, colored a royal purple, those broad muscular shoulders, and of course the large hand holding my smaller one. "I... my clock was well... and I just..." I heard a low chuckle and snicker come from above me and I slowly looked up. He looked like a model of some sort, the squared off chin, prominent features, muscular body, his gray... no wait it's more like a silver cascading around his head almost akin to pieces of water. Most of all his eyes, cat like and predatory, my mind is drawn to them as they refuse to release the mysteries raveling around his mind. "What's your name?"

The sound of his deep voice resonated through the core of my body snapping me back to from my trance. "What?!" Another chuckle and he shook his head, I watched as his hair gently swayed with the movements of his head. "Your name, I need to know what your name is."

"Oh it's Misaki, Misaki Takahashi!"  
"Alright Takahashi get into the classroom we're both late."  
"Isn't that irresponsible, I mean as a teacher shouldn't you be here way before everyone else?"  
"Mmmhhh I should but I'm not. Isn't also irresponsible to not make sure your clock is correct?"  
"I guess we're both irresponsible."

He opened the door and pointed me to an empty seat which I immediately took. Looking around I saw that most of the students were female, actually I was the only guy in the class. Looking around I noticed all the girls, half of them were staring at me chatting among themselves, the other half watching... ah crap I never got his name... The other half was watching sensei intently however they weren't really paying attention to what he was teaching, they were just treating him like a piece of eye candy. I scribbled down a note and tapped the girl in front of me, gently sliding it into her hands. Her hair was black in color, her soft pale hand was writing a response to my note. I couldn't see her face but I could tell by the long sheet of notes on her desk that she was the only one actually listening to the lesson. After a few minutes the response was handed back to me, written under my sloppy writing was neatly spaced curvy letters, she was probably a member of the calligraphy club.

 _The reason there are so many girls in this class is because almost every girl in the school has a huge crush on Usami-Sensei, and the guys kind of hate him for that. What happens is when a guy is assigned this class he gets excited because of all the girls, than slowly begins to hate it when he notices that they only have eyes for Usami, so what usually happens is after a while the guy usually finds a girl in another class one with a more even number of males and females and asks a girl from that class to switch with him. The paperwork is then sent off to the board and after that a guy walks out and another girl walks in._

I read the response thoroughly, is that even possible? I decided to respond back to her and began writing my response.

 **Well that's really shitty, school is a place to learn not oggle so-**

I stopped writing when I noticed someone standing over my desk, I looked up and saw Usami Sensei staring at me, his hand opened wide as though he were expecting something. I reluctantly handed him the note and allowed him to read it. He let out a low chuckle and gently patted me on the head. "Yes Misaki school is a place to learn, but is writing notes really focusing on the lesson?" I could feel my face go red as I sunk lower into my chair, I shook my head no. "Was the issue of the male to female ratio in this classroom so big that you couldn't wait to ask?" All the girls began to giggle and laugh... oh god the reason I left my old school in the first place was happening again, the name calling, the shoving, everything was going to start again. "I'M SORRY USAGI-SAN!"

Silence... silence... I looked around as everyone held a shocked look on their face. Oh god what did I say, what the hell did I say? Before I could open my mouth the bell rang and I immediately shot up and tried to run off in order to hide my embarrassment. However I made it a grand total of 3 steps before Akihiko sensei grabbed my hand, a look of shock and worry on his handsome face. He mouthed a name "Takahiro.." then cleared his throat. "Taka... I mean Misaki, I want to speak to you for a few minutes." That's it my life, my short life is now officially over.

* * *

I watched Akihiko pace around the room like a mad man, his breathing had escalated, and his face was completely pale. He took a deep breath and looked at me his eyes completely lining up with mine. "Misaki, why did you call me Usagi?" I let out a whimper as I felt him continue to stare at me. "I don't know... my tongue slipped and I just said it." He nodded and sighed, squeezing his head around the temples as though he had a head ache. "I understand... I was just mistaken..." He let out a groan and sat at his desk, I couldn't help but notice a tear dripping down his cheek. "I knew it was to good to be true..." He took a deep breath, shaking just a small amount. "Usami sensei?" I walked over, dragging a chair behind me sitting down next to him. "Usami sensei?" He looked over to me, his eyes slightly reddened. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this Misaki... you can go now..."

I shook my head and moved closer to him, gently placing my hand on his. "I can't just leave you like this, I mean... can you at least tell me what's wrong?" He looked over at me and sighed. "It's a long... story..." I gripped his hand. "I don't mind." With that he nodded and slowly removed a piece of paper from his wallet. The paper was a set of photos which one would receive from a photo booth. In each photo was Akihiko sensei when he was probably 18 and next to him was a guy that looked just like me. He let me study the pictures for a moment before beginning to tell me his story.

"We thought we were normal, we would hold hands, kiss, hug, occasionally have sex, anything any other couple would do. Eventually we decided to go off and get married, but of course we needed his families blessing..." He took a deep breath and shook his head. "They were appalled at the idea, they forbid us from ever seeing each other again and sent him to that... that... damnable therapist..." He banged his fist on the table causing me to jump a bit. "It went on for months, school was the only place we managed to see each other and I could see the life in his eyes slowly disappearing... He became a husk of himself... then one day, at the time it seemed to be coming out of nowhere but I know now I should have seen what was really going on... he hung himself in the tree that we sat underneath as kids. His suicide note was just a monotonous message to me, as if saying I was the one at fault. Goodbye... Akihiko..." He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair and groaned, I looked at him in shock, than out of reflex hugged him tightly. "Usami Sensei... that was horribly selfish of him... don't you think?"

"What do you mean?"  
"I mean that guy fucking blamed you for something that you had no idea was happening! You only wanted to marry him! It was his parents that separated you two, his therapist was feeding him lies, and you're the only one who feels any guilt for what happened! He was selfish and decided to place the blame on you because you were the easiest one to blame!"

I held his hand tightly and stared into his eyes. "I mean... if he really loved you he would say that in his good bye letter, wouldn't he?" He gripped my hand back and gently swiped the tears from my eyes, I hadn't even realized I was crying. "Misaki... do you want to meet me after school?"


End file.
